


Naughty Jamie

by sanvers_lover1



Series: One shots of the Sanvers Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_lover1/pseuds/sanvers_lover1
Summary: Jamie keeps misbehaving, and finally draws the last straw for Alex, but not Maggie, causing tension between the two.





	Naughty Jamie

“Mommy!” Jamie yelled as she came running through the house. 

“What baby?” Alex replied. 

“Can I go play with Jade?” Jamie asked hopefully. Today was her 7th birthday and she was very excited ever sense this morning.

“Not today sweety.” Alex answered.

“But, why?” Jamie asked clearly not understanding why she can’t go play with her neighbor friend.

“Because I said so. We have to go to Auntie Kara’s house later.” 

“Fine,” Jamie pouted and stormed up to her room. Alex knew that she would be upset, and normally Alex would have let her go play, but she and Maggie had a surprise for Jamie’s birthday. After a while of not hearing any noise, Alex went to check on Jamie. She walked in the room to find an empty room. Alex figured that she was just in the bathroom, so she went and knocked on the door. When she didn’t hear an answer, she opened it to find it empty. She looked around the house briefly and couldn’t find her. She started to worry when she didn’t find her in 5 minutes. Lastly, she thought that maybe she went to sleep with Maggie for a while. Ever since Maggie got pregnant she was always tired. Especially being 6 months in, Maggie just could not stay awake for the full day. She quietly made her way into their bedroom to only find her wife laying on the bed. Alex was really worried now, and she knew she had to wake Maggie up, but that didn’t mean she was excited for it. Waking Maggie up meant Alex was going to have to deal with a very grumpy wife for the rest of the day. 

“Babe?” she quietly whispered, hoping that she would wake up.

“Maggie,” she said a little louder. Alex finally decided that she was going to have to use some force to wake her up. “Maggie,” she spoke and shook her shoulders. 

“What,” Maggie grumpily murmured while she turned away from Alex pulling the covers up even farther.

“I can’t find Jamie.”

“What?” This caused Maggie to give Alex full attention.

“I thought she was up in her room, but now I can’t find her.”

“Okay, where did you last see her?” Maggie questioned, her police instincts kicking in.

“I was doing dishes and she came and asked me – oh god.” Alex suddenly had a very good idea where Jamie was.

“What?” Maggie almost yelled.

“I think I know where she is.”

“Where?” Maggie said sounding a little bit relieved.

“Well, she asked me if she could go to Jade’s house but I told her know and she threw a fit. I bet she went over there anyway.” Alex angrily said.

“Well let’s go and find out.” Maggie got out of bed, and she was not happy that she was awaken. Obsiously it was for an important reason, and she would do anything for Jamie, but she was frustrated none the less. Alex and Maggie walked across the street to Jade’s house and knocked on the door. Justin, Jade’s dad came to the door. 

“Hi,” Justin greeted them.

“Hey Justin,” Alex said, “Is Jamie here?”

“She is.” It took a minute for Justin to realize that Alex would already know if she was there, so he asked, “Is she not supposed to be?”

“I told her that she needed to stay home today,” Alex murmured. 

“She told me that you said it was okay.” Maggie and Alex looked at each other, both having the same look of frustration on their faces. “I’ll go grab her.”

“Thanks,” Maggie gave a little smile towards Jason. Once he left, she turned to Alex again. “Why does she keep ignoring us?” Recently Jamie had been being naughty. She wouldn’t listen when Alex or Maggie told her to do something. They had put her on timeout, but she just ignored it and laughed at them, then she got up and walked away from it. Every time they would put her back on timeout and give her more time, she didn’t care and did the same thing again. Finally, after a while, she would cave in and sit there. It was getting rather annoying, but this was too far. 

“I don’t know,” Alex sighed. Just when she was about to speak again, Justin came though the house with Jamie by his side. 

“Jamie,” Alex sternly said. “I told you not to come over here.”

“I know,” Jamie shrugged and walked over to Maggie’s side.

“Thanks Justin,” Alex whispered. 

“No problem. Good luck.”

“Yeah,” Alex chuckled and turned to walk back. “Why did you come here if I told you not to?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Jamie,” Maggie glared, “You have to listen to me and your mom.

“You’re not the boss of me.” Alex and Maggie gave each other a look.

“Yes, we are,” Alex said sternly as they entered the house. 

“Nope,” Jamie smirked and picked up a toy.

“Oh no, you can’t have that if you don’t listen Jamie.” And Alex took the toy away, but when Jamie tried to take it back from Alex, Alex has had enough. “Enough Jamie,” Alex yelled. Jamie looked scared now. As much as Alex hated to do this, she needed Jamie to realize that what she is doing is not okay. “Go to your room now.” Jamie left and ran for her room with tears running down her face.

“That was a little harsh, don’t you think?” Maggie told Alex.

“What was I supposed to do Maggie. Let this keep going on. She needs to realize that she has to listen to us, and I don’t know how to do that. We’ve tried everything.”

“But that didn’t mean you had to yell at her.”

“Yes, it did Maggie. If we never yell, she will never learn. We tried being nice, but she’s ignoring that, so what else do you want to do?” Alex angrily said. Her and Maggie almost never disagreed when it came to parenting, so it was even more frustrating now. Not only was Jamie irritating, but as Alex guessed, Maggie was tired and grumpy. 

“I don’t know okay? I just think that was too harsh.”

“And I think it was necessary. We need to punish her. You know that right?”

“Of course,” Maggie sighed. She still didn’t agree with Alex yelling, but she did agree with needing to punish her. They would have the yelling discussion later. Alex was thinking of something, and Maggie could tell.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t think we should go to Kara’s tonight.”

“Really?” Maggie scoffed, seeming annoyed.

“Yes, I mean you said it, she needs to be punished, and nothing else has worked.” Maggie started to shake her head. “Come on Maggie. I can’t yell, can’t taking away something she wants, how else are we supposed to punish her?” Alex raised her voice.

“I just think there are other ways.”

“Really. Okay? Shoot.” Alex said, clearly annoyed.

“Um,” Maggie struggled to think of something.

“Exactly. Why are you so against it.” Alex questioned.

“I just am.”

“Maggie,” Alex gave a warning glare.

“Yelling at kids scares me okay?” She yelled. Alex was taken back by her answer.

“Wh-What?” Alex was trying to make sense of it.

“Look, I got yelled at a lot as a kid. It scares me that we are turning into my parents.” Maggie sat donw on the couch and started to have tears forming in her eyes. Alex immediately softened and sat next to her. 

“Maggie,” she spoke very softly, “We are never going to be your parents. Ever. They were mean and close minded. We are not. Look at our family Maggie. We have an alien sister, and both of our jobs deal with aliens. You are different, we are different, and this is a completely different situation. Okay?” Maggie nodded slowly. Alex brought her hand up to cup Maggie’s cheek and brush away the tears. “But Maggie, we need to yell and enforce the rules on our children. If we don’t, they will think it’s okay to do whatever they want. We don’t want that. I’m not saying we need to yell all the time, I’m just saying that we need to be strict when she needs us to be strict.” Maggie nodded again, and Alex gave Maggie time to start talking.

“I guess you’re right. I just want to do this right, and don’t want to fail.”

“We will, and we won’t fail. We will make sure of that, together.” Alex pulled Maggie into a tight embrace. 

“Okay. I mean, she is only seven and she already snuck out. What are we going to do when she starts dating or wants to go to a party?” Maggie laughed, and Alex did too.

“That’s why we punish her now, so she’s not like that.”

“Okay so, no party tonight, but maybe after she realizes what she did was not okay, we can reschedule?” Maggie suggested. 

“Of course, I will call Kara and tell her we can’t come tonight, and ask her if we could do it in 2 days instead.” Maggie nodded.

“So, who’s going to tell Jamie that we aren’t going to go to Kara’s tonight.” Maggie chuckled.

“Oh god,” Alex laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! All comments are appreciated, and if you have any ideas on what you would like to read, comment them!
> 
> Also, this is actually inspired by my cousin, who also thought it would be fun to go to their neighbors house without permission.


End file.
